Kagami Hiirigi Life
by CaitMaye
Summary: Kagami Hiirigi is a normal girl,living the "good life?". One day she wakes up & she isn't at home. Find out what happens.


I only own kagami & her sister. Enjoy the story.

"K-k- Kagami! Wake up!" Tobi shook kagami, she moaned a little. Why did I bring him? Deidara ask himself.

"Tobi! Shut the fuck up, Un." Deidara whisper. Tobi stop for a second but then the started tickling kagami. Kagami smile & laugh. Deidara smack Tobi, giving him the death stair.

"OWWW! Deidara why did you do that? Tobi shut up now." Tobi yelled. Kagami beautiful Heterochromia eyes open. Deidara froze, Tobi on the other hand kept moving.

"Ummm" Kagami stretch almost hitting Tobi face. "Whoa Whoa watch the pretty face." Tobi told kagami. Kagami rub her eyes and then turn around. Tobi was gone & so was Deidara.

"Was I dreaming?" Kagami shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes, another wonderful day. It was raining; I rolled over to look out the window, which was open. I sat up. "Why is my window open??" I Yelled.

"TSUKASA! MISAU! YUI! AYANO! NANAKO!! SOMEBODY! " I scream, the smell of rain enter my room, which kind of claim me down. In case you're wondering, I live with my nine sisters, no parents. Just us, living the good life.

Ayano came running into my room; She had a broom in her hand [If someone was killing me, that broom wouldn't help] Ayano: the 4th youngest but one of the smartest. Short blue hair & small green eyes. Kind of skinny and tall.

"What what's wrong!' she was out of breath, I look at the window & then at her.

"Well what's wrong kagami?" I waited awhile to say what I wanted to say.

"My windows open." I scream pulling my blankets closer to me.

'That's why you called me! I was cleaning!!!!! Ugh." Ayano mumble something under her breath & then left.

Minami walk in as soon as Ayano left. Minami: The 2nd oldest. Black hair & navy eyes, doesn't talk much.

'"It's been open since 4 this morning; I saw it open as I walk by." Minami was like a boy, strong & always there. Oh yeah, she a night person [she never sleeps at night.]

"S-since 4am this morning! And you didn't close it? What if someone rape me! What if someone took me! What if. " I scream pulling my pillow to my mouth. Nanako didn't like screaming in the house.

"But they didn't. Now shut up, please." She rolled her eyes & walk over to my window.

'That is weird that your window is open, was it lock? Kagami?" She asks.

I nod my head, someone open my window. Minami Left my room, probably to think what to do next.

I stood up, the rain made me feel better. My lavender hair went to my tiny waist. I wasn't skinny & I wasn't fat. I had breast & a butt, I wasn't pale, I was tan even through I never went outside unless I had to.

I look outside; Misau & Tsukasa were outside playing in the cold rain, Kids these days.

The clouds were darker then normal; Thunder rumble & lighting came after.

"Hey! Misau & Tsukasa come inside right now." I yelled, I climb outside the window, the grass felt amazing between my toes. Maybe I should go play with them.

I was the 4th oldest, I tried my best to act like a mom & a teen at the same time.

"Minami said we could play in the rain, Come join us!" Tsukasa yelled back to me.

I was about to run to them but something grab my ankle. Naruto,was hidden behind the bush. He always visited us whenever we needed him.

"Naruto! How are you today?" He stood up & looks up at the sky, "Okay & You?"

"Smh, Fine. My window was open when I woke up!" I put my hands on his arm. He looked worried and so did I. He must have smelt Yui cooking.

I rolled my eyes knowing he wasn't listening to me. He just wanted to eat.

"Nevermind, Lets go eat!" Naurto ran into my room & down the hall. The window, Rain & that dream last night" I closed my window & lock it. No one should come in again.

* * *

"Deidara! What did you do this time?" Kisame yelled across the room. Deidara stood up & stretch his arms. "Did what un?" He asks, now sitting down next to Hidan.

Tobi came out of no where & sat down on the chair next to hidan.

"Me && Deidara went to some girls house last night….actually this morning. Isn't that right Deidara, Hmm?" Tobi yelled looking at Kisame. Itachi lower down his book to listen.

"A girl's houses, Deidara are you being naught?" Hidan & Kisame ask at the same time laughing. Deidara shook his head, why do they need to know my Business.

"If I was fucking her I wouldn't have brought Tobi with me." It was true, Tobi would have messed everything up.

"What's her name, Deidara?" Itachi asked. Tobi answer before Deidara could. "Kagami!" Tobi yelled again. Itachi Put down his book & closed his eyes. Everyone was looking at him.

"Kagami hiiragi, 17 years old, Live with her nine sisters, No parents. Long lavender hair, Huge** Heterochromia **blue & amber eyes. Tan skin, perfect size. She is beautiful but there something about her." Itachi open his eyes & look at Deidara. The room went quite. "Well well. She's a keeper, When can we meet her?" Kisame ask as he looked out the window. "Actually the question is, how do you know her?" Hidan added in to Kisame question. "Don't worry about that." Deidara was ready to explode this whole room. Tobi began to jump on his chair, Deidara tip it over before Tobi could jump on it again.

Landing on his ass Tobi roll over so everybody could see his face,

"How about we back tonight! Whatcha think Deidara?" Tobi received the death stair again from Deidara.

"How about you don't go nowhere with me. I don't have time for this." Deidara stood up.

Itachi started reading his book again, waiting for something to happen.

"Mhm, If you know her bring her here……Tomorrow." Hidan threw the pillow at Deidara. He caught it "How about you…." Kisame put his hand over Deidara mouth.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "We better see her tomorrow." Deidara gave him the bird, Kisame still hand his hand over Deidara mouth. Hiden said some words while Tobi covered his ears.

Itachi kept reading trying not to pay attention. "It's going to be a long day." Deidara told himself.


End file.
